Eggman Finds A Friend
by The-Amazing-Me
Summary: Completley re-did it, made it easier to understand. R
1. yaaaaaaaawn

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own Sonic, Knuckles, Eggman, or any other character in this fic, cuz if I did I would be out spending the millions I make off their merchandise!  
  
AND NOW, the epic story brought to YOU by ME! drum-roll please...........  
  
EGGMAN FINDS A FRIEND  
  
  
  
Eggman walked through his base, sipping some coffee out of his favorite mug, looking at all his failed robots, muttering to himself about the usual things; Hedgehogs, taxes, Hedgehogs, The price of food bills, Hedgehogs, and of course Hedgehogs.  
  
"Look at all these pitiful wastes of metal!" He cried, "Not a single one even put a scratch on the demon Hedgehog! were do I keep going wrong?!"  
  
While he debated the issue, a huge explosion erupts next to him as the wall caves in, revealing an oh-too-familiar figure.  
  
"Eggman! what evil plan or you making now?" Sonic said in his annoyingly heroic voice, While Eggman just stared unbelieving at the enormous hole in the wall where Sonic had just made his entrance.   
  
"What am I doing?! What are you doing!?"  
  
"I'm here to stop your evil scheme!"  
  
"But I didn't do anyth--"  
  
  
  
Not waiting for a response, Sonic quickly ran through the entire base, smashing everything in his path.  
  
  
  
"Ha! The power of good wins again!" Sonic said triumphantly  
  
"The power of good? All you did was smash stuff for no reason!"  
  
"Yes, But I did it good-ly."  
  
"...Good....ly?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Tails suddenly came crashing in with the tornado(in plane form) through the hole, making it bigger then it used to be. "Sonic! the bomb is set to explode in 2 seconds!" he called out, as the hedgehog dove on board. Sonic and Tails then made their grand escape, leaving a very confused Eggman behind as the building exploded.  
  
When Eggman woke up, he was under a pile of rubble, and after moving it off of himself, found that he was standing in an even bigger pile that used to be his base. He sighed and looked around, searching for any unharmed robot that could help him in scavenging what's left of his home. Just at that moment, Knuckles flew in. "Eggman! give back the Master Emerald!" He demanded.  
  
"I don't have the Master Emerald!" Eggman shouted angrily.  
  
"Yes you do! Its hidden in your elaborate base!"  
  
"My base?!? Are you that ignorant?! Do you see this huge pile of garbage?!"  
  
"Yes, I see it, Now give back the Master Emerald!"  
  
  
  
Eggman could tell this was going to be a long day.  
  
And this is how the Chapter Ends! ahhh, ooooh, amazing. WHO is Eggman's new friend?! WHY wont anyone leave him alone today?! WILL Eggman give Knuckles the master Emerald?! Feel free to review, it wont cost you anything, and theres no club to join, so sign now! 


	2. ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Disclaimer(again)-Don't own this stuff! never have! probably never will!  
  
--flash-cards-- The story thus far!   
  
--card #1--Eggman looks at his Reject Robots   
  
--card #2--Sonic blows up Eggman's base  
  
--card #3--Knuckles arrives and demands his Master Emerald back  
  
And now lets resume!  
  
When we return, Eggman getting bored, and Knuckles wont say anything unless it has to do with getting his Emerald back.  
  
"Give me back the Master Emerald!" Knuckles demanded yet again.  
  
"This again...." Eggman sighed.  
  
"Give me back the Master Emerald!"  
  
"Were have I seen this before..."  
  
"Give me back the Master Emerald!"  
  
Finally, getting thoroughly annoyed, Eggman reached in Knuckles' pocket(?), pulled out the Master Emerald and gave it to the echidna. Stopping mid-sentence, Knuckles said, "Give me bac--oh...uh...Thank You." Eggman remained silent. Knuckles stared at Eggman for a few seconds, trying to figure out what had just happened, and a tumbleweed blew by. Knuckles punched Eggman and flew away. "Finally" Eggman said after getting his wind back.  
  
Sighing Eggman dug around in the rubble of his base until he found the TV remote and a television. He plopped down on a piece of cushion from one of his Eggwalkers seats. Clicking through the channels he saw a commercial and stopped to see what gimmick they were trying to sell now...  
  
There was a man on TV, talking about something or other, and with mild interest Eggman turned up the volume. "Are you lonely? Overweight? Full of problems and difficulties? More importantly, Do you need a friend?" The Guy on TV boomed. Eggman stared at the TV, mind racing and paying close attention to every detail. The Guy on TV continued, "If so! Call '1-800-Ineedafriend' to talk to one of our cold unfeeling automated phone operators about getting a brand new friend! only $19.99!"  
  
Then the TV went out, Eggman had forgotten to pay his Electric Bill. But that didn't matter. Because he was finally going to have a friend! Excitedly, Eggman dug around until he found his Cell phone, and then punched in the numbers.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" A-Cold-Unfeeling-Automated-Phone-Operator type person answered.  
  
"I'm calling about the Friendship?" Eggman said excitedly.  
  
"Well what do you want, a medal?"  
  
"No thank you, just a Friend, please"   
  
"I'm not being your friend you freak!"  
  
"Just send me the friend for $19.99!!!"  
  
"Well fine then, No need to get angry. Your friend is on the way Mr. Egg."  
  
"Oh good good."  
  
As soon as he had hung up, a large bulldozer made its way through the base remains followed by a big yellow truck labeled 'The Friend Mobile'. Eggman gleefully jumped up and down, wondering what his friend was going to be like. A depressed looking man stepped out of the truck wearing a bright yellow uniform with big smiley faces drawn all over it. "Are you a...... Mr. Egg?" he asked, doing a double take on the name Mr. Egg. "Sure, whatever." Eggman said distractedly looking at the box the man was holding.  
  
"OK, that'll be $19.99"  
  
"Oh no! I only have $19.98!" Eggman cried, searching through his wallet.  
  
"Aint it a shame" The delivery man said, climbing back in his truck.  
  
"NO! don't deny my only spark of happiness!!"  
  
"Wow, You're kinda pathetic."  
  
"Give me my friend!" Eggman yelled, and pulled out a laser gun, pointing it between the mans eyes.(hey, he is a bad guy after all, so He's allowed to do that)  
  
"I don't want any trouble!" The depressed man threw the box at Eggman.  
  
"YES! FINALLY! MY OWN SPECIAL FRIEND!" Eggman did a sort of happy dance.  
  
The friend delivery man jumped in his truck and put the pedal to the metal, running over one of Eggman's feet in the process, but Eggman was in his own little happy world looking at the box and didn't notice. His hands were shaking as he lifted the flap and saw inside........  
  
The chapter end here, aint cliffhangers fun? 


	3. your still reading this?

Disclaimer- Nope, dont own Sonic, Knuckles, or any other character in this sorry excuse for a story : D   
  
Flashcards(again(repetitive aren't I?))  
  
card#1--Eggmans base is blown up by Sonic  
  
card#2--Knuckles demands the Master Emerald from Eggman, Eggman doesn't have it  
  
card#3--Knuckles leaves and Eggman watches TV, decides to "order a friend"  
  
card#4--Eggmans friend arrives....  
  
NOW THE TRIUMPHANT RETURN OF...  
  
..."Eggman Find A Friend"  
  
Eagerly Eggman examined the box labeled "Friend" and looked around, it would be kind of embarrassing if he was to be found opening a friend, but then again, he goes around calling himself the Eggman, so he was getting used to these sort of things. He pulled out his handy pocket knife and slit the tape binding the box top closed.  
  
He pulled out an oval shaped object with little blue and yellow spots. Dropping the box and taking the Egg(or so he guessed) into both his hands, he lifted it up above his head, examined it at all angles, pressed it up against his forehead, shook it a bit, and then came to a stunning conclusion. I've been ripped off!" he threw it back in the box angrily and went back to his base rubble. Hours passed as he set to work, using all his abilities and skills to construct a few robots to help with the repairs. Night came swiftly through, and he had cleared away enough space for a foundation and a small shack when he walked back over to the box.  
  
All day that box had been in the back of his mind all day, pondering the Egg and what could be inside. Maybe it was natural for him to be worried about an Egg, he was the Eggman after all. He opened the box, expecting to see the Egg, but instead saw a little blue blob. It had a yellow ball floating up above its head. Opening one eye sleepily, it looked up at him. He looked back. There was total silence for a few seconds as they stared at each other, a tumbleweed slowly blew by.   
  
"A...Chao?" Eggman slowly thought "I always hated those things." The Chao just stared blankly back up at him. "Uh...hi?" Eggman said. The Chao sat up and continued staring at him. Eggman wasn't exactly experienced with living things, robots and mechanics were his specialty, not the little creature sitting before him. Taking The Chao out of the box, he walked over to his small building and set the Chao down inside. A few more moments of silence. "So..do you..uh...eat...food...?" Eggman asked. The Chao looked at him confused.   
  
Setting the Chao down, Eggman went to the remains of his kitchen, fished around for the refrigerator, and pulled out a sandwich. He walked back to the table, stared at the Chao, and started eating his sandwich,glancing at the Chao every now and then. As soon as he took his first bite, the Chao suddenly got interested and started creeping closer. Eggman soon felt a little tug at the other end of his sandwich. He had to admit, it was kind of cute... He looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then he pulled half the sandwich in half and handed it to the Chao. The Chao happily accepted his gift,and started taking small bites while the Eggman just watched(He had already finished his half).  
  
That would be the end of this chapter. Review if you want. 


	4. is it really that good?

Disclaimer-Nope, dont own Sonic, Knuckles, Eggman, or any other Sonic character in this here story, if I did, then I wouldn't put this disclaimer up would I?  
  
Flashcards!(yet again)  
  
#1 Sonic blows up Eggmans Base.  
  
#2 Knuckles shows up, and then leaves.  
  
#3 Eggman orders a friend.  
  
#4 Eggman and the Chao eat a sandwich!  
  
oh no its back again! like some sort of hell-bent boomerang! its............  
  
"Eggman Finds a Friend"  
  
It was getting late, and The Chao was starting to yawn. Eggman looked around, searching for some sort of cushion so The Chao could sleep in comfort. Over to his left was (what used to be) his favorite armchair. Pulling the bottom pad of his old seat over, he picked up The Chao and set it down gently. It looked up at him appreciatively and curled up into a little Chao ball. Smiling to himself, he sat down on an slightly burnt folding chair and watched it sleep for a little while. He looked around, so much work to do, so little time. "Ill start on this in just a second, right after I take a little rest...just resting my eyes...thats all...."  
  
He woke up the next day with The Chao sleeping soundly on his lap. He wondered how it got there, but shrugged and looked around, as if expecting his fortress to mysteriously rebuild itself. It didn't. The Chao woke up and looked up at him. Standing up, Eggman held The Chao in his hands as he walked around and around his lair remains. "Bah! I give up!" he muttered to himself, "Im just going to go to my other base (he has a few)." He set to work, digging around for parts, leaving The Chao to sit and watch. After a while he had a makeshift Eggmobile created. Grabbing The Chao he jumped in and set the coordinates for his base built under Station Square. His craft hovered a few feet off the air, and then shot off towards the City. Finally reaching the cities limits, he drove his vehicle into a seemingly solid rock wall overlooking the sea. Passing through the hologram that hid his secret entrance, he docked the machine and jumped out. The Chao looked around, the underground cavern was not at all to his liking, but he hugged Eggman closely as he carried him around.  
  
"I supposed im going to have to name you. just going around calling you 'you' is getting tiresome" Eggman said sitting in his main control console in the base, while pondering all the names he had ever used on his creations. "Mecha-Chao?" he thought while looking down at it. It had gone to sleep again. "Nah, he doesn't look like much of a Mecha-Anything...." He drummed his fingers on his armrest. He thought back to years before, when he had a real name, a respectable name, not this pathetic "Eggman". He remembered the name "Robotnik" and finally decided. "I shall call him Nik, atleast for the present time." While he had been thinking, Nik had woken up and started rubbing his stomach. "Ahahaha, I see you hungry too!" Eggman laughed. He picked Nik up, and walked into his base kitchen (all his bases have kitchens, of course) to get himself and Nik something to eat.  
  
SO, how is it so far? good? bad? If you couldnt tell, in the first 2 or 3 chapters I was experimenting with diffrent writing "styles" and I think I will keep the current one for the time being. Please Read and Review! 


	5. i guess so

Disclaimer- I'm almost out of creative ways to say I don't own Sega...wait, I just said it, so on with the fic!  
  
Instead of flash-cards, Slide show! its like history class, only better!  
  
Slide #1-Sonic Blows up Eggman's base  
  
-click-  
  
Slide#2-Sonic Leaves, Knuckles arrives   
  
-click-  
  
Slide#3-Knuckles leaves, and Eggman receives a Chao Friend  
  
-click-  
  
Slide#4-Eggman takes Nik to his other under ground base in Station Square  
  
He's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaack.....  
  
"Eggman Finds a Friend"  
  
After eating, Eggman sat down on his favorite armchair, hit the recline button, and grabbed the remote and a bag of chips. Ladies and Gentlemen, he was in every mans dream world. He had built a small chair next to his, and there was Nik, in a similar position to The Eggman. "In other news.." The TV newswoman said, "The world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog defeated Eggman yesterday, destroying his entire base in the process. While it is not known what evil plot Eggman was planning, Sonic succeeded none the less. We all love Sonic! Sonic is our Hero! Eggman is a loser!" Eggman stared at the screen, angrily muttering to himself in disbelief. All he had been doing was walking around, Sonic destroyed his base for no reason! Nik just looked at Eggman puzzled, he had only known him for a short while, and didn't know of all Eggman's other evil schemes. So to his Chao mind, Sonic was the bad guy, so was the TV woman.   
  
"But of course," The Newswoman continued, "It was Miles Prower that made the explosive, and equal thanks must be given to him, Thank You too Miles." The screen behind the woman then showed a picture of Sonic and Tails escaping from the explosion in the nick of time, while an slightly singed Eggman flying by. All Nik saw was another person to loathe and hate, anyone who hurt his friend just HAS to be evil. Eggman had had enough, and clicked the TV off.  
  
"C'mon Nik, I'm not sure how old you are Chao-wise, but it must be past your bedtime," Eggman sighed. Nik was yawning were he sat, so Eggman picked him up and set him down on a make shift bed made of a pillow and a small blanket. Eggman closed the door of the room Nik was in, and went to go work on plans for his newest death weapon. He was already speculating a new idea. He was going to make a robotic Chao, that "helped" everyone it saw by stating the obvious and just being annoying as hell. He had decided to name it OmoChao. "It may not defeat Sonic, but perhaps it will just ruin his day! I'm so evil!"   
  
Around midnight, Eggman decided it was time for bed. Even evil dictators need their rest.  
  
He woke up early the next morning to discover Nik had climbed up on the bed and was staring at him closely. He opened one eye, and then closed it again, it was too early for him to be awake. He rolled over, but Nik crawled over him and sat right in front of his face. Eggman could hear Nik's soft slow breathing. He sighed, sat up and set Nik down on his lap.   
  
"I suppose your hungry?" he asked. Nik nodded slowly. "Well OK then!" Eggman said "Me too!" He couldn't get mad at Nik, if one of his robots were to come wake him up this early, their remains would be scattered all over the floor by now. After breakfast, Eggman took Nik for a tour of his base. They walked to the lowest level, and there was one of Eggman's proudest base features. He had taken years to dig out a large lake, with an underwater tunnel connecting to the open sea miles away. It was his own personal underground Naval Base.   
  
Nik looked at the water, he had never been so close to so much water. He had only had a brief glimpse of it when they had flown to Eggman's extra base. He dipped his foot in cautiously. Eggman watched as a shiver went through the entire Chaos body, as he jumped back and away. Eggman didn't have anything better to do, so he grabbed Nik, and jumped in one of his subs. It was made mostly of glass, so with it you had a full view of ones surroundings. It looked like a bubble with a few propellers stuck to the back(one of the few parts built of metal).   
  
He dove deep down into his secret tunnel. Nik was afraid in the beginning, and refused to let go of Eggman's leg. However, once they got to the open sea, he strayed a bit farther away. The brightly colored fish and coral shone in his eyes, and he gasped whenever he saw anything. Everything was so new to him. He looked appreciatively at Eggman, he had been his Father, friend, and now his teacher. Eggman smiled back at Nik, it was nice to have someone to talk to. Cold unfeeling robots weren't very understanding.   
  
The day got old, and they were both getting hungry. Nik's first gazes of wonder had ceased after a while, and now he just sat back and watched the sea go by contentedly. Eggman slowly veered back to his base's tunnel, and soon they were back to were they had begun.   
  
Unfortunately for Eggman, while he had been out joy-riding, a certain two tailed Fox was also cruising around, testing out a new sub of his own. Tails watched him in suspicion, then followed him back to Eggman's bases tunnel, and locked the coordinates into his computer. He floored it back to Station Square docks to get Sonic. He had always and only known Eggman as a cruel person, and now he had a Chao to save!  
  
AAAAAAAND that's it for chapter 5. This story started off as humor, but it doesn't seem like it anymore does it? Anyways... please Read and Review and Ill start the stunning conclusion to "Eggman Finds a Friend." 


	6. The End

Disclaimer- Dont own Sonic, Knuckles, or Eggman. The only character thought up by me is Nik, but is that really worth mentioning? and of course the story was thought up by me also.  
  
Slide Show  
  
Slide #1 Sonic Blows up Eggmans base  
  
--click--  
  
Slide #2 Sonic leaves, Knuckles arrives.  
  
--click--  
  
Slide #3 Knuckles leaves, and then departs.  
  
--click--   
  
Slide #4 Eggman orders a friend  
  
--click--  
  
Slide #5 Eggmans friend comes, a Chao, he names it Nik  
  
--click--  
  
Slide #6 Nik and Eggman joyride in a submarine, and are spotted by Tails  
  
--click--  
  
Slide #7 Tails hurries off to the Chaos "aid".  
  
Eggman Finds a Friend  
  
"Sonic!!" Tails cried, as soon as his sub was docked, "We need to save the day from Eggmans evil scheme yet again!"  
  
"Woah woah woah little buddy, whats the prob?" Sonic replied.  
  
"I saw Eggman he had a Chao! It looked scared!" Tails said exaggerating it a bit, in truth Nik had been happily smiling at all the underwater scenery the whole time.  
  
"I'm sure its none of our business, but lets go stop Eggman anyways!" Sonic declared.  
  
"Yeah! Ill go get the Bi-Plane!" Tails said hurrying off.  
  
So with that, our 'Heroes' set off to ruin 'Eggmans evil plot'. but what about the real stars of this fic? read on!  
  
Eggman and Nik were going slowly back to the living quarters of Eggmans base. Instead of carrying Nik, the Chao was walking along on his own. They were in no hurry so they casually ambled along. Eggman was giving a repeat tour of his base, he never got tired of describing his work, and Nik never got tired of hearing about it. They were an very unlikely couple, but as many a man has said; "never judge a book by its cover". Eventually they returned to Eggmans sleeping room. Eggman walked over to his stereo system, and started playing some quick music. Nik started dancing, and Eggman sat down on he end of his bed and laughed. He hadn't expected that to happen, but it was entertaining none the less. After the song ended he brought Nik up on his lap, and patted him on the head softly. Nik happily cooed and gurgled to himself, and Eggman closed his eyes peacefully.   
  
  
  
"OK Tails, Im ready!" Sonic called. Tails gave him a thumbs up sign and hit the detonator. A large hole erupted through Eggmans bedroom. He jumped up quickly, but not quick enough. A speeding blue blur flew by and grabbed hold of Nik. Before Eggman could realize what was going on, his arch rival was standing in his room, holding Nik and smiling contentedly at him. Nik looked up and recognized Sonic from the TV newscast. Nik started howling and crying at the top of his little Chao lungs. Sonic jumped in surprise, but still kept a firm grip on Nik. "Sonic! You have crossed the line this time!" Eggman hollered at him.   
  
"Me? your the one who kidnapped this poor Chao!"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?!"  
  
"Exactly what I said Egghead! you are a terrible person and you lose again!"  
  
"Kidnapped? Nik is my friend!"  
  
Sonic and Tails looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard!" Tails called out to Eggman, "Imagine it! The Eggman has a friend! Ha! not in a million years!"  
  
A new anger had rekindled in Eggmans heart, years of torment swirled through his mind, and there in the middle of it all was Nik. Afraid, Scared, and crying loudly Nik squirmed and wiggled with all his might against Sonic's arms. Nik's eyes swelled with tears as he looked over at Eggman.   
  
That was all Eggman could take. He was the Eggman no more, Robotnik stood before them, with a blazing fire in his eyes. A new fear of Eggman was in Sonic, he had never seen him like this before. Sonic took a step back. Robotnik dove under his bed and pulled out a small remote with a single button. "One push of this and this whole base goes up in smoke, give me Nik, now!" Robotnik said. Nik stopped crying and the room fell silent.   
  
"Your bluffing!" Sonic said after a few moments silence.  
  
"Do not push me hedgehog, I have had enough of you"  
  
Sonic already had a plan, sure it may harm the chao, but if destroying Robotnik once and for all cost them a chao, then Nik was highly expendable. He started hs plan just then. He threw Nik at Robotnik, and while Eggman was distracted he ran over and stole the remote. "Quick Tails! We're outta here!" He said as he grabbed his sidekick, jumped in the plane. Tails started the engine and floored it out of Robotniks base. As soon as they were out of range Sonic pressed the button. "Sonic! what are you doing?!?" Tails cried out to late as a big mushroom cloud erupted out of the ground were Robotniks base had been, "We dont know how powerful that explosion could be!"  
  
"Who cares," Sonic replied, "Eggman doesn't deserve to live anyways." Tails shut up and kept flying the plane, but he had a guilty conscience none the less.   
  
For the second time in the week Eggman crawled out of a ton of rubble, Robotnik no more, just The Eggman again. He had actually fared pretty well, his bed had flipped and covered him. Nik however had flown across the room and still remained under a large pile of debris. Eggman crawled over to were he thought Nik had landed and started digging. Quickly and desperatley he ripped and pulled tangled sheets of metal off of his friend. When he had cleared it all away, he found Nik lying there, but as soon as he came over to lift him from the junk, a large gray bubble shape formed around Nik. Of course any Chao breeder knows when Chaos become encased in a gray cocoon that their life has come to an end, however untimely. Eggman didnt know this, but he knew that something wasnt right. He waited for some sort of change, but it stayed the same.   
  
He waited there for hours, but nothing happened. Days came and went, and still it remained. Eggman never left its side. It then slowly started to disintergrate, and soon Eggman was all alone again. He stood up, and a single bead of sweat ran down his face, or was it sweat? Could it be that the cruel heartless Eggman had just cried a Tear? of course it was. To this very day it was his first and last, and the memory of Nik stayed with him to the end of his days. His vengance for Sonic Double, Tripled, Multipled by infinity and one. Eventually he stood up and looked around....he had a base to rebuild.  
  
Sooooo what do you think for my first serious fic? PLEASE read and review!(if one or two spelling errors are bothering you so much you want to go crazy and never read another fic by me, then..well...thats your loss) 


End file.
